


Strategies

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [20]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Strategies

"What do you think, I.K.?

"Your strategies have been too risky," Illya replied. "Your subjects can be unpredictable."

"You're telling me!" Napoleon agreed emphatically. "Between them, they've thwarted every plan I've devised. What's worse is, they don't even realise they're doing it."

"At the risk of inflating your ego, strategies are one of your areas of expertise; especially when plans need to be fluid. You'll come up with something."

Solo sighed with frustration.

"I appreciate your faith, Tovarisch, but I really am out of ideas."

"Then maybe you should simply tell the Waverly's you're organising an anniversary party for them."


End file.
